


My dear friend

by DandelionDragon



Series: My dear friend [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Story about a ordinary Noldor and a Teleri, The Noldor, The Teleri - Freeform, if a Noldor and a Teleri were best friend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDragon/pseuds/DandelionDragon
Summary: Niphice is a Noldor who once followed Feanor to fight Darkness in the Middle Earth. He suffers some kind of strange illness similar to PTSD after survived the war. Niphice first refused to return to Valinor due to guilt and he stays in the Middle Earth until modern time. However, he has received a letter from Aman now, which asks him to return with other Noldors. Therefore, Niphice has to face the challenge of new life in Valinor, his weird illness and Ilandil, a Teleri who used to be his best friend when The Two Trees still shone.基于宝钻的全私设，一个普通诺多精和一个普通帖勒瑞精，一段关于战后PTSD治愈、回忆与未来的故事。
Relationships: Ilandil(OC)伊兰迪/Niphice(OC)尼菲斯
Series: My dear friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652530
Kudos: 4





	1. 于时间中流浪

**Author's Note:**

> Honor to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
> 荣耀属于托老与中土，我只有ooc与各种奇怪的错误。  
> 谨以此献给所有诺多精灵和帖勒瑞精灵。  
> 原文最早发在lofter上，现在搬过来，因为有点担心原号存不住。  
> 尼菲斯和伊兰迪的故事最初起源于四年前的脑洞：假如有诺多和帖勒瑞是朋友怎么办？  
> 在发生了那么多事后，他们还有和解的可能吗？

尼菲斯的精生，用一个词概括就是：背景板。

从来没有和哪家王室成员或者领主说过话，接触过的精中最高官衔是小队长。

最崇拜敬仰的王族是费诺，但他只在当年费诺骑马巡逻的时候在人群的很后面看到过自己的偶像。

尼菲斯虽然背景板但是意外的命硬，他的小队长换了一个又一个，他却能在每次幸存者报道时绑着绷带去排队。

哦对了，王室或领主也会慰问伤员。但那里面也没有他——大概是因为总是恰巧躺在视觉盲区而被忽略了。

他爱他的国王和领主，每一任都爱，哪怕在他眼中的都是黑头发红头发金头发的模糊背影。

是真的很模糊，尼菲斯想。在战场的硝烟和炎魔火龙造成的雾霾中，就算是精灵也很难看清楚。

他跟着模糊的国王和领主，经历了一场又一场模糊的战争。

是的，战争后来也变得模糊了。面对源源不断的丑陋敌人，他脑子里家国大义全飞了出去，心里只有一个念头——不要死不要死不要死……

虽然知道自己不会真正死去，可他还是不想“死”。

他辗转了一个又一个精灵的居住地，但最终没有跟随瑞文戴尔的队伍西渡。

尼菲斯还不想回去，就像他不想“死”一样。

他在中土到处瞎逛，一直逛到人类工业革命了社会发展了进入现代世纪了。

他对于次生子女发明的照相技术十分惊叹——哇真的好神奇哎！为什么我们在维林诺几百年都没搞出来这个？

他后来想想，可能是不太需要吧。人类想把某一段时间的影像留住，是因为他们会衰老会死去。所以他们会记录下珍贵的时间，这样就算离开这个世界，那段快乐的时光也能继续存在。

精灵不会老也不会死，他们的时间在阿尔达是永恒的，所以他们不需要留住什么。

这大概就是我们敢作天作地作大死的原因之一？尼菲斯想着，然后猛吸一口柠檬茶。

他挺喜欢这种东方饮料的。

可是精灵的时间不是绝对的永恒，有些回忆丢失了就再也找不回来了。

尤其是在没有相片的情况下。

尼菲斯已经记不清伊兰迪长啥样了。

啊糟糕…黑发的精灵敲敲自己的脑门。

伊兰迪是个帖勒瑞，是他最好的朋友。

曾经最好的朋友。

也是他至今不敢西渡的原因。

用次生子女的话说，尼菲斯就是怂了。

他和伊兰迪关系好到什么程度呢？当年他都快搬去港口跟人家住一块了。

那你为什么参与天鹅港的事情？！

有个声音问道。

……我不知道。

尼菲斯又敲敲自己的脑袋。他是真的不知道。当时他整个人都是糊的。

就像磕药磕high一样。

逻辑啊理智啊…它们都被狂飙的肾上腺素淹没。

然后他就没见过伊兰迪了。

现在他连伊兰迪的模样都忘了。

只记得他是银色头发。

“这位…同学？你还好吗？”

尼菲斯猛的抬头，看见有两个人类女孩站在他面前。

“你…在自言自语…”其中一个表情有点尴尬，“声音有点大。”

“啊抱歉我…我在准备答辩！”尼菲斯突然意识到自己坐在图书馆里，周围一片安静。

“对不起啊！”他摸上面前的电脑。

他什么时候带电脑出来了？不对，他什么时候到的图书馆？

糟糕。

又来了。

他诡异的非典型疑似PTSD症。

这个名字是他自己起的，因为他也不知道到底是不是真的PTSD。

一如在上，精灵会得PTSD吗？有没有哪位精灵学者发表篇核心期刊让他参考一下？

等等，我们有学术期刊吗？

会提供电子版吗？我在中土借不到维林诺的书。

尼菲斯的脑洞越开越大。

老实说，他今天的状态真的不太好。

他试过吃人类的药物，但似乎并没有什么作用。于是能靠的就只有他的神奇海螺了。

神奇海螺这个名字也是他自己起的，源于次生子女的海绵宝宝梗“为什么不问问神奇海螺呢？”

哦对了，他超喜欢看海绵宝宝！

海螺是伊兰迪给他的。

当年收拾离开的包裹他下意识就塞进去，等到中土时打开一看就楞了。

但他又舍不得丢。

海螺耶，对于他这个住在内陆的普通挖矿诺多而言，还是蛮新奇的。

他忘记了伊兰迪的容貌，忘记了伊兰迪的声音，但他记得伊兰迪给他海螺时，他内心充盈的喜悦感。

怎么突然感觉有点gay gay的？

不行，当初就不该点开那个网站的精灵板块！

尼菲斯想起自己打错网址误入耽美网站的经历，再次敲敲脑袋。

不过关于各位至高王的同人还不少呢， 他忍不住就看起来了。

对不起，不是我手的错，是诺多的好奇心先动的手，真的！

尼菲斯一边胡思乱想一边回到家。

他从枕头底下拿出神奇海螺放在耳边。

温柔的海浪声顿时裹住他像煮沸火锅一样的脑子。

于是他缩在角落里，听着海浪声起起落落，思绪慢慢平静下来。

尼菲斯想起了一些关于伊兰迪的事情。

比如他的眼睛是浅蓝色的，就像大海一样。

这个海螺是伊兰迪带他出海时，专门潜下水掏回来给他的。

银发的帖勒瑞把海螺贴在他的耳边，那是他第一次听到来自深海的声音。

看到他吃惊的表情，伊兰迪似乎笑了。

可惜他已经不记得了。

当初为什么就没有手机可以自拍呢？

在察觉到记忆出了问题后，尼菲斯决定买相机。既然自己记不住，那他就用别的东西来记住。

随着时间流逝他的相机换了一台又一台，从最老式的需要暗箱的木箱照相机到现在先进的数码相机。

他存了很多照片和如今已被淘汰的胶卷，这导致他每次搬家都很麻烦。

后来尼菲斯捐了一些给博物馆，因为他觉得这些回忆也该分享给次生子女们。他自己保留的照片里大部分是人类和他的合影。在漫长的岁月中他遇到很多心地善良的次生子女，并且和他们度过了非常愉快的时光。

其中一些人知道他是个精灵，而他们依旧爱他。

“你是个精灵？！这真是太神奇了。”

“我是有多幸运才能认识你啊！”

尼菲斯把所有照片的背后都写上名字和日期，这样他回忆的时候就能把那些次生子女都对上号。

他躺在床上，一只手依旧把海螺贴在耳边，一只手开始翻手机相册。他把很多重要的照片都扫描成电子版存在了里面。

回家的日子终于来了，他接到通知需要和其他逗留在这片区域的精灵一起西渡。

等等！我还有快递没到啊！

但维拉的命令最好不要拒绝，尼菲斯只能收拾行李，打开电脑联系店家改地址，并且默默希望梅格洛尔殿下设立的快递点能帮忙转寄回维林诺。

回家方式只有坐船是一件很尴尬的事，因为阿门洲主要停泊的大港口是帖勒瑞的。

所以当船靠岸后，同程的诺多小伙伴都飞快的提着行李大步开溜。只剩下倒霉的尼菲斯独自在原地搬东西。

他没有家人现在的联系方式，所以没办法告诉他们他回家了。

这就导致他只能一个人拖行李。

他的照片、硬盘、各式镜头足足塞了三个二十八寸的箱子，还有一个专门装三脚架的长包。

而这已经是他用魔法尽力压缩过的结果。他毕竟不是《哈利波特》里的人物，没有赫敏·格兰杰的小手袋。

天啊我们为什么没有发明这个？

尼菲斯又管不住脑洞了。

精灵的高敏度让他察觉到周围帖勒瑞的目光，他尴尬的想钻进沙子里。

唉……自己当年作死怪不得别人。

尼菲斯叹口气，把三脚架背在背上，开始又拉又推的扯着三个箱子艰难前行。

一如啊，这样我要什么时候才能回到家？

他脑里飘过一串表情包。

一个帖勒瑞的男精灵突然挡在他面前。

尼菲斯的心顿时提起来——哇我要被打了？！

我跟他说不要摔箱子可以吗？里面我新买的镜头和微单经不住呀呜！

“…需要帮忙吗？”

哈？

尼菲斯傻了。

“我没想到你居然会这么久才回来。”那个帖勒瑞的声音十分陌生，话语里却透出一股熟悉的感觉。

他…他是谁？

冷静，想想次生子女总结的肥皂剧套路！

“伊…伊兰迪？”尼菲斯舌头都在打结。

“你居然还记得我。”伊兰迪似乎在嘲讽他。

喔……糟糕的历史遗留问题。

诺多的锅诺多背，尼菲斯认了。

至少伊兰迪没有摔他的镜头和相机。而银发的帖勒瑞没有再说什么，只是拖过他其中一只箱子走在前面。

尼菲斯敲敲脑袋，默默拉着行李跟了上去。

伊兰迪能不能不要走那么快，我箱子里的东西会被颠到的唉……

tbc


	2. 一点点力所能及的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 擅自联系了近代史，主要是PTSD这个症状的命名是受越南战争后美军心理诊断的影响，想想就还是连了点现实，不过后面情节都在阿门洲了。  
> 介意的可以不看这节(:3_ヽ)_  
> bug很多，请不要打我。

尼菲斯跟着伊兰迪，向着港口大门的接驳马车走去。

帖勒瑞的白船停泊在水面上，空气中是属于大海的淡淡咸味，海鸥在周围飞翔，发出清脆的鸣叫。

然后那股声音越来越大。

一种诡异的深红色突然沿着海水上升，飞快的覆盖了雕刻着天鹅的船只，天色瞬间晦暗宛如黑夜。

唉，又来了。

尼菲斯敲敲自己的脑袋。

他得做点什么缓解一下，不然待会他就会因为陷入PTSD而在大庭广众之下崩溃痛哭。

他真的有过这么狼狈的时候。

“伊兰迪。”他喊了一声，前面的帖勒瑞精灵转过头疑惑得看着他。

“我有病，要发作了，得休息一下。”

伊兰迪挑高了眉毛，一幅惊奇的样子，他大概没想到尼菲斯能说的如此直截了当。

毕竟精灵通常不会这样。

高傲的首生子女极少表现出脆弱，也很少不加修饰的表达。

尼菲斯以前也一样。

但伊兰迪不知道，尼菲斯的精灵脾气已经被同人类在一起的漫长岁月磨的差不多了。

说实话，其实尼菲斯自己也不想再端着了。

装逼好累啊。

他以前老被认识的次生子女吐槽“你们精灵就是死要面子活受罪。”

他三年前跟一个东方的姑娘去吃火锅，吃完俩人一边唠嗑一边喝酒。那个女孩喝醉了，扒着他大哭：“你说他们怎么就那么倔呢？啊？一家人吃个饭好好把事说清楚不行吗？有啥问题是一顿火锅不能解决的？一顿不行就两顿，鸳鸯锅也成呀！一群瓜娃子！”

女孩姓陈，是他在二战期间逃难到东方时认识的陈家的后人。

他起初一直流浪，随着大陆变迁，熟悉的国家渐渐消亡，精灵的遗迹风化不见。

他看着次生子女建立新的国度，崇拜新的神明，属于维拉和精灵的故事成为传说。

他偶尔也会思考，是不是一如自有安排，次生子女们才会这样逐渐遗忘他们。

后来他在旅行中认识了一户居住在欧洲的犹太人家庭。

尼菲斯的长相比较幼稚，脸又圆，所以总给人一种年龄小的错觉。

他谎称自己是个父母双亡的孤儿——一如在上，他当时肯定脑抽了。

弗雷斯彻一家很喜欢尼菲斯，考虑到他独自在外不安全，便打算收留他。

而漂迫了千年的精灵也忍受不住内心的孤寂，终于还是答应下来。

反正他后面也会编个什么投奔亲戚朋友的谎言离开的。

他只是…太怀念家庭的温暖了。

弗雷斯彻家有两个男孩一个女孩，他们也都愿意把他当做哥哥看待。

瓦尔妲的星辰！他有妹妹了！

尼菲斯抱着最小的玛丽娜，内心感叹万分。

弗雷斯彻对外说他是他们家亲戚的儿子，刚巧尼菲斯的外貌和头发颜色都比较符合犹太人的特征，他也就这么蒙混过去了。

尼菲斯让伊兰迪帮忙把箱子拖到路边，他自己接着坐在地上，从背包里掏出神奇海螺。

“…你还留着啊。”伊兰迪认出了那个海螺。

“我就没剩啥东西了。”尼菲斯咕哝一句。

“…你不是说你有病吗？不吃药？”

“我在吃啊。”

尼菲斯把海螺贴在耳边，翻着白色泡沫的海浪逐渐把脑子里大片的血水与火焰洗去。

他习惯性的打开手机开始翻扫描的老照片，刚好手指一滑，弗雷斯彻家的合影就跳了出来。

这是在他确定会留下时的那天下午照的，弗雷斯彻先生坚持让他站在中间：“从今天开始你就是我们家的孩子了。”

一如在上，他真怀念那段充满阳光、热茶和烟熏香肠的岁月。

一切似乎都很不错。

但形式开始急转直下。

尼菲斯震惊于次生子女之间残酷的种族迫害，同时他也在反思当年那无数场声势浩大的战争。

由于犹太人的身份，弗雷斯彻一家包括他都在被送往集中营的名单上。

他本可以独自离开，这对精灵而言并不困难，可他没办法看着对他好的无辜人类被杀死。

考虑再三后他决定坦白自己的真实身份。

他没办法改变什么，无论是最初的澳阔隆迪还是如今即将到来的灾难。

可至少现在他能拯救一点点东西，比如五个次生子女的生命。

他撤下遮掩的魔法，顿时那个憨厚的邻家男孩消失了。他眼中是闪耀千年的星辉，来自蒙福之地的光芒笼罩着他修长的身姿，一对尖耳朵在黑褐色头发的映衬下异常显眼。

弗雷斯彻一家震惊极了，十三岁的大儿子约瑟夫嘴巴张的能塞下鸡蛋——他永远不会忘记这个搞笑的画面。

尼菲斯告诉他们虽然他无法改变现在的糟糕境况，但如果信任他，他就能带他们逃出去。

“请别为此自责，这不是你的错。”弗雷斯彻夫人给了他一个拥抱，就算他突然变成了几千岁的精灵，在她心中他还是昔日那个笑容腼腆的孩子，“这是我们人类自己造成的。”

不，其实我有错。

尼菲斯默默地想着，把脸埋在弗雷斯彻夫人的肩膀上。

弗雷斯彻家的财产大部分被没收，屋里几乎没有什么值钱的。

为了凑路费，尼菲斯拿出自己藏起来的属于精灵的东西。

他把衣服上的金银线抽走，拆下宝石做的纽扣和水晶磨成的装饰。

“一定要这样吗？”弗雷斯彻先生心痛极了——如此华美精致的衣服啊！

“没事，这是我最不喜欢的一件。”尼菲斯继续埋头扣腰带上的钻石。

而当他打算敲掉镶嵌在两把短剑柄上的鸽血红时，弗雷斯彻家终于忍不住制止他暴殄天物的行为。

其实精灵真的不缺这些……他在心里撇嘴。

靠着那些宝石和尼菲斯的帮助，他们的逃亡也算有惊无险。

而在驶向东方的远洋船上，黑发的诺多第一次发病了。

他陷入幻觉的深渊。

尼菲斯看到自己身上都是血，脚边是在战场上死去的家人和朋友，火焰从天空坠落，属于费诺陛下的王旗折断在地。

他缩在地上闭着眼睛尖叫，哭的撕心裂肺。

弗雷斯彻家吓得手足无措，只能守在他身边轮流抱着他。

等他醒来时才发现自己侧躺在床上，头枕着弗雷斯彻夫人的膝盖，而后者靠着丈夫的肩膀正在沉睡。尼菲斯怀里缩着玛丽娜，脊背贴着约瑟夫，安东尼则趴在他身上。

这小子又重了。尼菲斯想。

他不知道自己怎么了，精灵心智坚强，按道理不应该出现这种状况。

而直到很久以后，他才参考人类学者的文献估计自己大概是得了类似PTSD的病。

到了东方，尼菲斯便充分发挥诺多技能，飞快解决语言问题，并由此认识了做生意的陈家。

因为他的关系，陈家和弗雷斯彻家成为了朋友。而当战火在东方燃起时，弗雷斯彻家帮助陈家来到太平洋对面的另一个国度。

尼菲斯同样来到那里，他看着次生子女的轰炸机从天空呼啸而过，心里五味陈杂。

等到局势终于稳定下来，陈家的后人们回到了祖辈居住的地方。

于是陈小姑娘——那个跟他吃火锅的女孩——也就成为了为数不多知道他精灵身份的人类朋友。

他也算看着她长大。

其实挺好玩的，有点像养宠物。

但给她补习数学的时候就不好玩了。陈小姑娘不擅长几何，每次考试后面大题只能做第一小问。

但即使他作为精灵，东方的数学题对他来说也不太友好，尼菲斯尤其讨厌坐标轴求移动点的问题。

烦死了！

但陈小姑娘要考大学呀。

不补不行。

记得一模考试结束的时候他特意去接她，结果看见那个穿着宽大校服的人类女孩哭的稀里哗啦——她觉得自己考砸了。

他掏出纸巾给陈小姑娘擦眼泪，然后背着她一路走了回去。

第二天陈小姑娘只好跟同学瞎编他是国外亲戚家的混血儿表哥。

“那个…伊兰迪？”尼菲斯突然想起一件事，“这里有电话卡卖吗？”

中土的电话卡在阿门洲是没服务的，而他答应过陈家和弗雷斯彻家会给他们打电话。

“你病好啦？”伊兰迪说话的语气依旧怪怪的。

“没…不是，就现在没事了。”他不敢看身边帖勒瑞的蓝眼睛。

伊兰迪拍拍衣服站起来，拉过一个箱子开始迈步：“走吧，那边有电话卡卖。”

尼菲斯把海螺塞回背包。他把手机摁回主界面，屏幕壁纸是一张自拍——有他，陈小姑娘和现在弗雷斯彻家的两兄妹。

而照片里的大家都笑的很开心。

tbc


	3. 迷茫

买完电话卡导入通讯录，尼菲斯打算给自己的人类朋友们报平安。

因为时差关系，弗雷斯彻家还在睡觉，他就先打给了东方的陈小姑娘。

“尼菲菲你个瓜皮，那么多天都不发消息给我！”已经上大学了的陈小姑娘一接电话就开始抱怨，“我还以为你走丢了呢！”

“你才瓜皮，我在大海上去哪里找信号？拿头给你打电话吗？就算我是诺多，也不可能一秒建个基站啊！”听到熟悉声音的尼菲斯逐渐放松下来，他一边用东方的语言和朋友唠叨，一边大剌剌的直接坐在自己箱子上。

旁边的伊兰迪饶有兴趣的看着这不符合精灵礼仪的一幕。

“哎呀尼菲菲~”陈小姑娘正在宿舍里穿鞋子，她待会还有节文学课，“你说你怎么这个时候回去？我还想后面跟你一块看电影呢。”

“维拉叫我，我哪敢不回呀？”

“你不是诺多吗？以前不总怼天怼地？”

“老啦，怼不动了~”尼菲斯一边吐槽一边伸手从背包侧面掏保温杯，“从现在开始我要修身养性，好好治病，就算喝酒也要泡枸杞。”

“那行，不耽误你看医生去。我该上课了，先拜拜哈。有空再聊~”

尼菲斯有非典型疑似PTSD的事他的人类朋友们都知道。

可普通的医生是没办法给昆迪看病的，其他逗留的精灵也因为曾经的杀戮而丧失治疗能力，所以他就一直拖着。

尼菲斯并不清楚为什么自己过了几千年才出这个问题。

只是次生子女的研究中确实有间隔较长时间后突然发病的案例，所以他估计大概是精灵的体质特殊。

还好当年没在杀半兽人的时候掉链子，不然就得去曼督斯登记医保了。

话说回来，战后老兵回来有相关配套服务吗？

比如心理咨询之类的？

或者补贴也行，他虽然不缺钱，但有钱拿的感觉还是很不错的。

“你朋友？”看到尼菲斯挂了电话，伊兰迪随口问了一句。

“嗯！”黑发的诺多用力点头，不由自主地露出一个开心的笑容，“是我在中土认识的次生子女，都是很好的人。”

伊兰迪并没有再接话。

澳阔隆迪的帖勒瑞拒绝踏上中土的土地，也就从未与次生子女有过接触。

因为总是有诺多从港口回家，所以费纳芬陛下在出口处设立了一个可以接驳马车的地点。

精灵的生活节奏很慢，他们不需要巴士或者地铁，一辆马车晃荡晃荡就挺适合。

虽然在库茹芬殿下的带领下诺多全员走向现代化科技化，飞船大炮啥都不缺，但在日常方面还是保持了几千年前的古老习惯。

伊兰迪帮尼菲斯把箱子摞好，接着转身准备回家。

“伊兰迪。”尼菲斯突然叫住他。

他疑惑得回头，黑发的诺多却嗫嚅了半天才吐出下一句话：“我能给你拍张照片吗？”

因为我怕我又忘记你的模样。

“……随便你。”伊兰迪的脸上并没有什么明显的表情。

这气氛真是尴尬至极。

尼菲斯只好赶紧拿手机给他瞎拍一张后就匆匆道别了。

他随着马车颠簸的幅度左摇右晃，心里默默祈祷箱子里的相机和镜头不要散架。

风中满是熟悉的味道，尼菲斯不由得闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

哎，真的太久没回家了。

好怀念啊。

话说回来，我就这么出现在门口会不会吓到父亲母亲和哥哥？

几千年没打扫卫生，我的工坊估计都布满灰尘了吧。

咱们现在有吸尘器了吗？我觉得挺需要一个的。

沉浸在脑洞里的诺多开始傻笑。

果不其然，他的家人对小儿子的突然归来又惊又喜。

尼菲斯一遍遍拥抱他们，不停的对他们说我爱你——这也是他从次生子女身上学会的事之一。

当初逃亡的时候，弗雷斯彻家的人每天早上第一件事就是拥抱对方和说“我爱你。”

那时的尼菲斯总觉得有点别扭，因为就算精灵深爱着谁，也很少会这样直白表达。

他曾经偷偷跟约瑟夫聊过。而十三岁的孩子歪头想了会，给出一个答案：“我们人类不像你们一样有无穷的时间，所以好多东西都要及时做才行。如果我下一秒就死了，那至少我已经提前给你一个拥抱，并且告诉你我爱你。”

听到这段话的尼菲斯几乎忍不住泪水。

他的母亲并未前往中土，而父亲、哥哥和几个特别好的朋友都是战死的。

一支箭一道严重的砍伤，或者是恶龙瞬间吐出的烈焰，都有可能立刻带走昆迪的生命。

每次他从医疗营的帐篷里醒来，就会发现自己又失去了一个深爱的人。

可他还没来得及跟他们说我爱你。

所以他现在决定每天早上晚上都要说。

虽然依旧感觉有点害羞，但他不打算再憋着。

反正说多就自然了，不怕不怕。

吃完晚饭尼菲斯开始整理行李，他先把摄影器材和老照片放好，然后把这些年搜罗的精灵物件拍照上传到阿门洲论坛的寻物板块上。

逗留在中土的精灵都会下意识的收集同族遗留的东西，曾经就有诺多在古董拍卖会上花大价钱买一条普通的黑曜石手链，只因为上面有昆雅语刻的名字。

寻物板块的创立就是方便让大家找回自己流落在外的私人物品，毕竟它们大部分都有重要意义。

尼菲斯成功给百年前收到的一个欧珀戒指找到原主，约定好交货地址后他接着滑手机，居然看到了自己为帮弗雷斯彻家而卖出去的宝石胸针。

惊不惊喜，意不意外？

他有点哭笑不得的给对方发私信。

论坛上有个回归老精水贴区，里面都是在中土晃荡很久才西渡的精灵，由于受现代文化熏陶太深，大家还没有办法突然放弃方便面爆米花冰淇淋游戏机电影和电视剧。

【#娱乐-有精打算约电影吗？我们自己来搞IMAX厅啊】

【#美食-求精一起买中土零食】

【#游戏-哪位大佬打本能带下我？账号装备如下…】

【#动漫-本月新番徽章拼团快递求戳】

尼菲斯翻了翻，最后点进去买零食的帖子。

打铁的夜晚怎么能没有薯片、芝士条和小熊软糖的陪伴呢？

过惯了快乐肥宅的日子突然切换到精英模式好不习惯啊。

当年那个废寝忘食画设计图雕首饰的小精灵已经不见啦！

现在是沉迷摄影剪视频和玩手机的咸鱼一条。

好堕落哦……

尼菲斯在床上打了个滚。

虽然知道这不对，但不务正业真的好开心。

而且自己有病在身，不宜过度劳累。

嗯！非常符合逻辑的理由。

不过说到病…是不应该问下其他精灵？

想到这里的尼菲斯翻身坐起来，在论坛上发帖——【#日常-老觉得自己可能得了PTSD，求相关资料参考QaQ】

不一会就有精灵回他了。

【楼主别慌，我也有，刚开始还挺严重，回家吃好睡好后面就缓解了。】

【楼主诺多吗？如果需要帮助可以加我们互助社团的，大家有病一起治(:3_ヽ)_】

【楼主，维林诺数据库里有专门的文章，链接在这儿……】

哎还真有电子期刊啊？

尼菲斯从包里掏出电脑就开始输网址。

现代化真方便，想当年查个资料还得去图书馆翻大部头书。

精灵的PTSD和人类不太一样。相较于次生子女，他们没那么容易崩溃，虽然也会陷入幻觉，但基本都能保持意识清醒并且知道自己在发病。

但诺多族的症状普遍比较严重，痊愈花费的时间也更长。

唉。

尼菲斯叹口气，有些羞赧的摸摸鼻子。

谁叫我们从上到下作死作一窝呢？

以后不能再这么干了。

准确的说，是以后不能再傻乎乎亲自跑出去打了，怎么也得先发射导弹啊。

精灵PTSD的治疗方式略迷，大家差不多都是跟亲朋好友吃吃喝喝，在蒙福之地唱歌跳舞，挖挖矿放放羊，过上个百十千年也就好了。

果然是时间治愈一切……吗？

他没来由得想起伊兰迪。

昔日的帖勒瑞好友对他的态度很诡异——疏离中带着敌意，却又不失分寸，就像对一个陌生人那样。

尼菲斯的脑子开始发糊，现在的伊兰迪让他很难过。

他宁愿伊兰迪打他骂他，或许这样他就不至于被愧疚感杀死。

几千年来伊兰迪成为他的心结。一方面他害怕想起他，以至于最后忘记了他的脸和声音。但另一方面，他只有靠着昔日伊兰迪带他出海的回忆才能撑过痛苦的发病期。

那些孤独寒冷的夜晚他缩在被子里，将海螺紧贴在耳边，紧闭眼睛假装自己是在伊兰迪那艘白船的甲板上。

他们头挨头躺着，一起看夜空中闪耀的星辰。海浪拍击船身的声音和座头鲸低沉的鸣叫回荡在风中。

他轻轻拉着伊兰迪的手指，感受到帖勒瑞的体温从接触的那一小片皮肤上传递过来。

他曾经深信这就是永远。

尼菲斯点开相册翻出在港口时瞎拍的照片，明媚的蓝天飞过几只海鸥，伊兰迪站在画面中央，几缕银色的头发拂过他的颧骨。

尼菲斯盯着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，啪叽一声倒回床上。

他以为自己不会在意，可其实在见到伊兰迪的那刻他埋藏压抑的情感尖啸着翻涌上来。

他好想像以前一样给伊兰迪分享各种有趣的事。

你知道吗？

次生子女们发明了一大堆好玩的东西，我带了些回来。

我跟你说，有次我误入同人网站，结果打开新世界大门。

要尝尝辣条吗？或者奶酪球？

几百年来我拍了很多照片，你想看看吗？我有穿好多不同的衣服哦。

……

但那都是自欺欺人的一厢情愿。

他丢失的最珍贵的友情，大概再也找不回来了。

心脏仿佛被针扎一样疼，尼菲斯把脸埋在枕头里，任由眼泪夺眶而出。

tbc


	4. 黑盒子里的微光

虽然尼菲斯在提里安宅了几天，但其实他早在双树纪时期就鲜少和父亲母亲住在一起了。

他的哥哥因为结婚而搬出去，他则是为了追随爱豆的步伐，跟着费诺陛下迁去佛米诺斯。

没错，当年他就是一个单纯、富有激情又中二的诺多精。

不过现在经历大风大浪之后他觉得自己有点枯竭。

哭着入睡这件事尼菲斯已经习以为常，毕竟每次发病他十有九次都是这么结束的。

罹患非典型疑似PTSD的战后老精日子不好过啊…

自闭了。

第二天迷蒙醒来的尼菲斯郁闷得想。苦逼的诺多下意识的敲敲脑袋，然后起床刷牙洗脸——他约好今早送还那枚欧珀戒指的。

等到休息的差不多了，他就返回位于佛米诺斯的小房子去居住。屋内的布置还和主人离开的时候一样，只是昔日燃烧着火焰的锻造炉已经熄灭，曾经一尘不染的工具锤落了灰，还未雕琢的宝石原石下压着炭笔画的设计图，上面的线条晕染的有些模糊。

尼菲斯用手轻轻拂过锻造台，他几乎都快完全忘记在这里制作珠宝的感受了。

好奇怪。

明明现在有那么多时间，怎么却完全没有动力呢？

那些废寝忘食画下的设计图纸不再有吸引力。

珍贵的宝石也不如以前耀眼。

……好累啊。

尼菲斯背靠着锻造台缓缓滑坐到地上，然后用手捂住脸，疯狂脑内吐槽。

一如在上，我成了个废精。

怎么办哟？

他拼命揉搓自己的脸，仿佛这样就可以把专属于诺多的锻造技能搓回来。

但除开做珠宝和打仗之外他还有什么擅长的？

好吧，其实打仗不算擅长。

只是运气好而已罢了。

他和别的高傲又天才的诺多精灵一样，曾经天真的以为战胜黑暗大敌夺回宝钻后就能重新拥有快乐的时光。

但为什么我们明明赢了，回到家却什么都没有了？

为什么我们明明在试图做对的事，最后却被所有人讨厌？

如果这一切都是安排好的命运，那我们的抗争又有什么意义？

尼菲斯突然开始喘不过气，呼吸变得急促，伴随着脑袋里越来越尖锐的耳鸣他狼狈的滚在地上。

混乱中他似乎又回到了战场，浓烟和尘雾让他的咽喉发疼。

要是就这样猝死去曼督斯会不会很丢脸？

我应该在登记表上写什么原因？

疑似PTSD导致的并发症？

曼威的翅膀，回家两周不到就重生也太奇怪了吧？！

救命，我的腿开始抽筋了？

冷静，先冷静……

深呼吸，深呼吸，呼——

尼菲斯一边调整成侧躺的姿势，一边注视着墙上的挂毯尝试转移注意力。

嗯……上面绣着红色的枫林和一道清澈的瀑布，鸟雀在树丛间飞过，草地上开满金色的花朵。

他莫名觉得眼前的风景十分熟悉，但怎么都想不起来是哪里。

记忆丢太多真麻烦……

到底是哪呢？

这时傍晚夕阳的余晖透过玻璃窗户照射在挂毯上，细密的绣线逐渐染上金色，在残存的精灵魔法影响下那些树木、飞鸟和水流仿佛开始活动。

尼菲斯盯了一会儿，突然翻身坐起来——那是佛米诺斯城后的一个小山谷！

他曾经非常喜欢那里的景色，所以拜托母亲绣成挂毯把它挂在这里。

此时此刻他没来由的想冲去那个山谷，强烈的情感让他的胸口抽痛。但缺氧带来的昏沉感迫使他不得不重新趴在地上。

唉，怎么越来越弱鸡了？

说好的吃吃喝喝自然痊愈根本不靠谱啊，老实去看医生会不会好一点？

尼菲斯瘫了一会儿，决定还是放弃倔强乖乖寻求专业帮助。

千百年来诺多精灵在犟脾气上栽了不少跟头，他得吸取教训。

休息几分钟之后他终于缓过来，接着慢慢站起身开始收拾散落的东西。

佛米诺斯现在由库茹芬殿下在管理，这里居住的精灵也大多是费诺陛下的死忠粉——大家都坚信有一天男神会回归。

于是尼菲斯与迷弟迷妹们顺利会师，在另外一位战后老兵的推荐下去看了医生。

负责治疗的精灵姑娘很可爱，但她也只能给尼菲斯开些安神舒缓的药：“每个精灵的PTSD都不一样，不过我还是建议你重拾一些昔日的爱好来调整心情，比如做珠宝之类的。”

“……我没有灵感。”尼菲斯实话实说，“不止没有灵感，还没有动力，我觉得我废了。”

“哦-”精灵姑娘露出颇为惋惜的眼神，“那你有别的爱好吗？乐曲演奏？”

爱好？

尼菲斯挠挠头：“摄影吧，我蛮喜欢拍照片的。”

“挺好的，试试吧？说不定次生子女的事物能带来意外效果。”

好主意。

不过说起来……他有多久没有打开相机包了？

当天晚上，尼菲斯听从医嘱，背上露营用具，还有单反、镜头和三脚架出发去那个山谷拍照。

瓦尔妲的星辰在维林诺比中土更清楚，他躺在草地上望着闪烁的银河，开始胡思乱想。

拍什么好呢？

直接拍感觉有点一般，要不……

换延时摄影？

霎时间，灵感仿若流星咚一声砸进脑海里，尼菲斯猛的坐起来——他终于知道自己想做什么了。

他要拍一部关于维林诺的延时摄影视频！

阿门洲的日出月落、春夏花开还有精灵的歌唱舞蹈，曾经他拥有的一切美好记忆在千百年的战争早已被燃烧殆尽。

可他现在回家了，他还有机会重新认识这片蒙福之地。

是的，哪怕以后他因为PTSD再度忘记，这些拍下的照片和视频也不会消失。

尼菲斯激动地抱住他的相机，忍不住留下眼泪——感谢一如，他总算没有彻底成为一只废精。

他抬手用袖子擦擦眼睛，打开单反选好模式装上镜头，接着把三脚架架好。

按下开关的时候，他仿佛回到千年前挥下锻造锤的那刻。

他拍摄的作品将成为他崭新的珠宝。

后来尼菲斯和佛米诺斯里的几位诺多精灵组了个旅游团逛阿门洲。不过其他精是挖矿找宝石，他是扛着摄影装备去拍照。

各族精灵西渡后，很多昔日坐落在中土的城市也都重建了起来。这为他们的旅游提供不少方便——有热水洗澡真好。

随着行程的推进，尼菲斯的镜头记录下越来越多的东西。他拍过阿瑞恩跃出地平线的光芒，也拍过夏日之门贡多林精灵歌唱的身姿和纳国斯隆德雄伟的殿堂，还拍过夜空中斗转星移以及山脉上连绵不绝的云彩。

他的相机储存卡被塞满，而他的PTSD也似乎逐渐远去。

他已经很久没有拿出过神奇海螺了。

等到旅游团终于返回佛米诺斯，尼菲斯觉得自己恢复了活力。

耶！

又可以愉快玩耍啦~

晚上他抱着电脑开始剪视频，可全部预览的时候他总觉得缺了点什么。

到底是哪里不满意呢？

尼菲斯噗通倒在床上，伸长手脚在被子里扑腾。

啊好烦……

诺多精灵的完美强迫症让他不能就这么放出一个有缺憾的作品。

究竟是漏拍了什么呢？

我明明每到一个地方都有拍的呀？

诺多、辛达、西尔凡……梵雅我也有写进分镜计划里的！

他焦躁的去翻背包试图找出笔记本查记录，手指却不小心碰到一个冰凉光滑的东西。

尼菲斯愣住，接着慢慢掏出那个东西——他一直随身携带的神奇海螺。

奶油色花纹的海螺已经失去部分光泽，贝壳表面也有些磨损。

他下意识的把它贴在耳边，熟悉的海浪声依旧回荡在海螺空荡的腹腔中。

黑发的诺多闭上眼睛。

他知道他漏拍什么了——帖勒瑞的天鹅港，澳阔隆迪。

他一生中最曲折岁月的起点和终点。

tbc


	5. 诅咒

在做了一晚上心理建设后，尼菲斯终于下定决心去拍澳阔隆迪。 

他不能忍受自己的作品有重大缺陷。

稳住。

拿出当年面对魔苟斯大军的勇气来啊！

……

不行，还是好怂呜呜呜。

在第不知道多少次给自己打气失败后，他沮丧的把脸埋进枕头里。

太糟糕了。

以前打仗只要跟着模糊的至高王或领主们冲就好了，现在叫他独自去一趟澳阔隆迪比上前线还紧张。

他好怕遇见伊兰迪。

可澳阔隆迪那么大，应该不会发生那么肥皂剧的剧情吧？！

等等…

我是不是立了个flag？

尼菲斯翻身躺在床上，脑海里全是次生子女社交媒体上的表情包，但没一会它们就被关于伊兰迪的回忆冲散了。

经过这一年吃喝玩乐的调养，他逐渐想起很多以前的事情。

尼菲斯和伊兰迪的初遇有点搞笑。那时他刚好有个珠宝设计需要用到珍珠，于是便跑去澳阔隆迪找材料。

他买完东西看着还有时间，索性就在海滩上到处闲逛。

结果他大概是误闯某群天鹅的领地，被几只大白天鹅围住又啄又咬。

正在尼菲斯被翅膀扑棱的晕头转向的时候，路过的伊兰迪把他解救出了鹅掌。

“你是…诺多族？”银发的帖勒瑞注意到他不同的着装。

“嗯，我过来买珍珠做首饰。”尼菲斯一边整理自己乱七八糟的头发一边抱怨，“你们这里的天鹅怎么那么凶啊？我只是散步看风景而已。”

“噗—我猜是因为它们不认识你吧。”伊兰迪笑着摆摆手，“作为赔礼，我陪你散步如何？这样你就不会再被啄了。”

真是一个温柔的精灵。

尼菲斯没来由的想，然后点了点头。

而当他握着沾血的长剑坐在劫来的白船船舱里时，这段充盈着羽毛与阳光的对话便悉数沉没在漆黑的深海。

他踏上中洲的土地，被一场又一场残酷的战斗磨砺成坚韧的战士。

可内心深处他明白自己其实很懦弱。

他一直不知道、也不敢去想伊兰迪在亲族屠杀中究竟遭遇了什么。

过去不敢，现在依旧不敢。

甚至在写视频分镜的时候都下意识避开那支由浪花、飞鸟与风帆组成的生灵。

尼菲斯的眼眶开始发酸。曾经温柔微笑的伊兰迪被杀死，连同他的记忆一起和着血水下葬，直到如今才掀开沉重的棺椁。

如果就这样相互远离，是不是对他和伊兰迪都会更好些呢？

尼菲斯看着电脑上调好速率的影片，往编辑组里加入一个关键帧。

那天伊兰迪带他出海玩的事已经想起不少，他决定拍一段类似的场景作为最后的纪念。

有些东西是时候放下。

他回家了，理应开始一段新的生活。

第二天尼菲斯收拾好行李准备去澳阔隆迪，为了防止意外他没有带最喜欢的相机。

这样就算被打，损坏的也只是备用相机，心不会那么痛。

我真机智。

尼菲斯默默给自己点个赞。

老实说背着三脚架和相机包骑马也是蛮诡异的，他只能祈祷自己塞在包里的缓冲棉能发挥应有的作用。

现在重建的澳阔隆迪和当年不太一样，毕竟很多建筑都被完全烧毁过。

尼菲斯望着入口处雕像底部深褐色的痕迹，手指不自然的攥紧背包带。

呼——

冷静。

我是来拍照的，对，单纯来拍照的。

别慌。

他径直走到海滩上，把全套装备架好。延时摄影需要大量的时间，所以即使被帖勒瑞们用不怀好意的目光戳后背，倔脾气的诺多还是坚持在三脚架旁边坐着不动摇。

无聊之下尼菲斯开始观察港口里来来往往的精灵和船只。帖勒瑞的生活方式比诺多更守旧一些，那些白船都靠传统的手划桨和风帆进行运作，捕鱼网也仍是手工绳结。据说他们极度排斥次生子女常用的螺旋桨，因为这很容易误伤海豚或鲸鱼。

尼菲斯脱下鞋子，光着脚在沙子上踩来踩去。诺多族曾送给帖勒瑞许多宝石，后者把部分赠礼——比如猫眼石、钻石和白水晶——撒在海岸上，以至于他现在仍能在细白的沙粒中发现碎钻反射的微弱光芒。

我送与你亲手开采出的珍贵宝石，你把它们撒在停靠你心爱白船的海港上。

宛如次生子女童话一般的开端。

为什么…会变成后来那样呢？

糟糕。

又…想哭了。

他缓缓侧躺在沙滩上，任由自己抱着腿蜷缩成一团。明明身在安全的地方，他却觉得十分无助。

“喂…？”

头顶突然传来一个陌生的声音。

尼菲斯转过脸，看到一名不认识的帖勒瑞女精灵正俯视着他。

“你没事吧？”她继续问道。

“额…没有没有。”尼菲斯慌张爬起来，沙子从他的头发上滑落，“我就是想歇一会。”

“哦。”帖勒瑞姑娘挑了挑眉毛，“那就不打扰了。”接着她转身向不远处的同伴走去。

黑发的诺多敲敲脑袋——他完全没意识到自己再次做出发病时的动作。

接下来的两天尼菲斯扎营在了澳阔隆迪港口海滩上，但看过拍出来的影片后他还是不太满意。

他希望能有一段镜头是完全空旷的深蓝海面上银河缓缓划过，最好能让埃雅仁迪尔之星经过画面中央，然后底下层层浪花起伏。

或许应该找个没有船停的地方拍？

嗯，拍完这段应该也不差什么了。

这样想着，尼菲斯把东西随便打包，抱着三脚架沿着海岸一路走。他记得以前和伊兰迪散步时到过一处浅滩，那里的礁石和海水颜色正符合设想。

大概二十分钟后尼菲斯终于来到那块浅滩，这里离澳阔隆迪有些距离，所以周围空荡荡的一片。

他熟练地再次架好单反，对着相机开始取景和调镜头。

嗯…现在的光线有点不太好啊。

这云太大挡住太阳了，要不让它先飘走？

“尼菲斯？”

好像有谁叫我。

“尼菲斯？”那个声音似乎更近了。

“哎！”黑发的诺多猛然清醒过来，脚一滑绊在三脚架上。但幸好精灵都身手敏捷反应迅速，他眼疾手快稳住三脚架和单反，总算没有发生惨剧。

他转过头，看见伊兰迪站在自己身后。

一如在上！

尼菲斯宛如炸毛的小兽般瞪圆了灰褐色的眼睛——这什么狗血剧情！

为什么他在天鹅港连蹲两天都没有遇到伊兰迪，最后一天出来拍个海浪就撞上了？

“你…你怎么在这里？”他结结巴巴地开口。

“这个问题不是应该我问你吗？”伊兰迪瞟了一眼地上的相机包，“我刚从不远的地方采牡蛎回来，路过看见你在这里。”

银发的帖勒瑞一边解释一边提起手中的网袋。

“唔…我，额。”尼菲斯敲敲脑袋，“我过来拍延时摄影。”

“延时摄影？”

“就是…拍一段很长时间的影像，然后调快速率编辑成视频，大概是这样？”

老实说解释起来还真有点麻烦。

尼菲斯莫名心虚，他垂下头盯着脚边的沙子，像个做错事的孩子似的把手背在身后。

“你是不是在怕我？”

明明是个问句，伊兰迪的语气却很笃定。

“没！没有！”黑发的诺多像被戳到痛点般慌忙摆手，“我…”

“我没有重生。”

咦？

“如果你在纠结这个的话。”伊兰迪表情平淡，仿佛自己说的是一件无关紧要的事，“你们抢船的时候我受伤了，但并没有死去。”

受…受伤？

“你……伤在哪里？”尼菲斯觉得天旋地转，浑身开始发冷。

“右胸口被刺了一剑。”

那天晚上伊兰迪并不在港口的拱门处，争执发生时他刚系好他的船准备回家。

然后海风中突然飘来浓重的血腥味。

事情发生的很快，他才回过神就看到一名全副武装的诺多精灵举剑冲来。

他下意识躲避，但闪着寒光的利刃仍旧刺入胸口。

好痛。

他模糊的视线中是那名士兵头盔下灰褐色的眼睛。

记得尼菲斯闲聊时说过，大部分诺多的瞳色都是灰或灰褐。

对了，尼菲斯呢？

鲜血染红他绣着淡蓝花纹的衣服，身体由于惯性向后坠落，而剧烈的疼痛和大量失血让他最终失去意识。

等他在医疗室里醒来时，一切都已尘埃落定。

尼菲斯看着伊兰迪毫无波澜的蓝眼睛，嘴唇颤抖的无法吐出一丝声音。

我……我最好的朋友，被刺穿胸口，温热的血液浸透裹着猫眼石、钻石和白水晶的沙粒

他突然什么都看不见，什么都听不见了。

父亲、哥哥…还有伊兰迪，他们都……

身上本应痊愈的旧伤传来可怕的灼烧感，半兽人肮脏的箭矢和刀刃在翻搅他的内脏。炎魔的火焰长鞭锁住他的四肢。

黑暗中布满伤痕的灵魂在虚弱的哀嚎。

救命。

谁都好，求你…

救我。

不同于往日的发病，这次尼菲斯完全陷入幻觉。如同当年在次生子女的远洋船上一样，他跪倒在地抱着头，嗓子里发出嘶哑的尖叫。

“？！”

伊兰迪本能地感到异常，他冲过去抱住尼菲斯：“你怎么了？！”

他试图抬起诺多掩藏在垂落黑发后的脸，却在触碰到皮肤的那一刻更觉恐惧——好冷。

尼菲斯的身体冷的仿佛一具尸体，他的双眼紧闭，泪水从苍白发青的脸颊上滚落。

几分钟前那个活蹦乱跳拍照片的精灵转瞬间便挣扎在垂死的边缘。

“尼菲斯。尼菲斯你睁开眼睛。”伊兰迪努力用平缓的语调呼唤好友的名字，“你看看我。”他把尼菲斯紧紧拥在怀里，亲吻着他的额头试图安抚他。而黑发的诺多痛苦的呜咽，手指攥住自己的衣领。

诅咒。

伊兰迪的脑海中浮现出一个词汇。

当年他独自回到澳阔隆迪，坐在狼藉的海滩上，脑子里空白一片。

他的父母、邻居和朋友都在曼督斯的殿堂，他在拒绝离开和随费纳芬返回的诺多中找不到尼菲斯。

至于他的船，应该也已经沉没或被烧掉了。

彼岸的战争接连打响，而幸存的帖勒瑞们一点一点重造失去的白船。

千年以后中土的精灵开始西渡，尼菲斯的身影却始终没有出现。

伊兰迪听说过海另一边的过往，但黑暗君王的炎魔、恶龙和半兽人都只是口耳相传的单薄文字。

他曾经憎恨诺多，连同尼菲斯也一起恨。可在了解更多的细节后，他不由得为旧友感到担忧。

那天伊兰迪在港口看见独自搬行李的尼菲斯时几乎不敢相认——他变的太多了。

曾经带点飞扬跋扈的俏皮被紧张和怯弱替代，他的肩膀无意识的瑟缩着，在三个大箱子的衬托下像一个迷路的孩童。

他连和自己说话都小心翼翼。

那一刻他被莫名的情绪堵的几乎无法呼吸——我的好友，你究竟遭遇了什么？

他告诉尼菲斯自己并未死去，本意是想减轻他的愧疚。可眼前发生的一切让他惊慌失措。

尼菲斯是被诅咒的诺多中的一员，而他在中土待的时间比其他精灵更为冗长，正如判决所言执意留在中洲的诺多势必衰微，他的灵魂早已疲惫不堪。

【汝等仍可被杀，且必定被杀。】

【或死于刀剑之下，或死于折磨之中，或死于悲伤哀痛。】

尼菲斯就要死了。

死于非典型疑似PTSD。

或者说死于那数百万个浸透鲜血、烟尘和凄苦的日夜。

诺多族的确唱出了一首传颂至阿尔达终结的伟大歌谣，王室诸子的名字被无数种文字纂写。

但沉重的代价也同样背负在那些籍籍无名的战士身上。

【纵使汝等杀害之人皆为汝等求情，汝等也得不到怜悯。】

“尼菲斯，你睁开眼睛看看我。”

偏僻的海滩上，银发的帖勒瑞带着哭腔一遍一遍重复道。

“别走。”

tbc


	6. 歌谣

尼菲斯觉得全身被一层柔软又温暖的东西包裹着。鼻端是海风的味道，混杂一点帖勒瑞族常用的熏香——他去伊兰迪家吃海鲜很多次了，所以非常熟悉。

哦，海鲜。

伊兰迪做的烧牡蛎超级美味。

还有香煎鲑鱼，出锅之后撒上自制的调料和柠檬汁——哇。

好香。

食物的味道真的越来越明显了。

糟糕。

他好饿啊。

尼菲斯睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在陌生的床上，整个精陷在白色的枕头和羽绒被里。而屋子里柔和的光线来自一盏明显出自诺多工匠之手的灯，墙边的挂毯缀着珍珠和玛瑙串成的流苏，壁柜上雕刻有天鹅的图案。

周围的一切有点眼熟。

嗯？

他是在……伊兰迪里的卧室里吗？！

尼菲斯下意识掀开被子——幸好，衣服完好无损。

等等。

我在干什么？！

这是什么gay gay的念头！

他抬手敲了敲脑袋。

一如在上，我真的被新一代的次生子女们带坏了。

不过他怎么会在伊兰迪的卧室里？

尼菲斯记不太清了。他好像是去澳阔隆迪拍延时摄影，然后偶遇伊兰迪和他说了几句话。

说什么了呢？

奇怪……完全没印象。

他试着坐起来，但浑身肌肉酸痛的如同被一百只安卡拉刚碾压过似的，最后他只好放弃的缩回床上。

我是去搬山了吗？

他疑惑得吸吸鼻子。

这时卧室的门被推开，伊兰迪端着一个碗走进来：“你终于醒了。”

“发生什么了？”尼菲斯眨巴下眼睛，他的记忆怎么老出毛病。

“你差点就死了。”帖勒瑞把碗放在床头柜上，接着把他扶起来还给背后塞了个枕头。

“这，这么严重啊…”尼菲斯心虚的坐好，抱紧羽绒被。

“喝掉。”伊兰迪没好气的递给他碗，里面是稠白的鱼汤。

呜，好凶…

某诺多委屈噘嘴，接过碗开始喝汤。鱼汤的味道和以前一样鲜美。

伊兰迪的厨艺太好了，这也是他当初差点搬去澳阔隆迪的原因之一。

等汤被喝完，伊兰迪便坐在床边摆出一副兴师问罪的架势，这让尼菲斯有点紧张：“我，我到底干啥了呀？”

“……”伊兰迪看着对方依旧没什么血色的脸，胸口开始发堵，“你的病是怎么回事？”

哎呀，又发作了吗？

尼菲斯敲敲脑袋，丝毫没注意到伊兰迪皱了下眉头。

“嗯，就是PTSD。你听过吗？”他断断续续的解释，“次生子女称为创伤后应激综合征。但我是精灵，所以症状不太对吧。就比较容易出现返回战场的幻觉…”

说着他抬头瞄一眼对方：“我不是…在中洲打了几千年仗嘛，就，就见的多了。”

“你见到了什么。”

“啊？这个…”尼菲斯突然发现抬起的手腕被拽住了。

“你知不知道你会间歇性敲自己的头？”伊兰迪很严肃的瞪着他，无论是第一天返回时在澳阔隆迪、那处浅滩亦或是现在，黑发的诺多都有这个诡异的小动作。

“咦？”尼菲斯愣住了。

原来我病的那么明显吗？

“你在中洲见到什么？”伊兰迪顺势把发呆的他搂进怀里，让他的脸埋进自己的肩窝，“告诉我。”

好温暖。

尼菲斯下意识蹭了蹭，手臂环住伊兰迪的腰。拥抱真是一件让人放松的事，怪不得次生子女管这个叫充电。

他嗅着伊兰迪衣服上淡淡的熏香味，开始慢慢讲述自己在外环海彼岸的过往。

期间尼菲斯数次哽咽的说不出话，因为那些经历实在太过痛苦。

他看着身边征战的同伴们在瞬间倒下，目睹过一位接一位至高王的旗帜折断。

他听见过风中梅斯罗斯殿下失去至亲的哀泣，也在某一日发现梅格洛尔殿下的背开始略显佝偻，甚至望着凯勒布理鹏殿下高悬的尸体哭得肝肠寸断。

他曾被火龙的烈焰灼伤过，被巨怪的指甲划出血痕，还不得不强行割开伤口把半兽人带毒的倒钩箭头从里面拔出来。

他失去父亲，失去哥哥也失去同族的朋友，到最后他隶属的那支第一家族卫队只剩下他幸存。

他孤独流浪千年，在岁月流转中见证精灵的衰微和人类的崛起，然后一遍又一遍为相识的次生子女们送葬。

曾经美好的回忆——维林诺、诺多族引以为傲的宝石，还有伊兰迪——都在不经意间散落丢失，无处可寻。

他在漆黑的夜晚忍受病痛折磨，难过的蜷成一团，握住海螺的手指因为用力而泛白。

伊兰迪静静的听着，一边轻轻拍抚尼菲斯颤抖的肩膀。

他终于明白为什么对方会在海滩上崩溃濒死。

因为尼菲斯陷入的幻觉都是真实而绝望的现实，残酷到足以摧毁一个精灵坚强的心智。

“所以我现在成了个废精。”尼菲斯自暴自弃的总结道，嗓音闷闷的，“你尽管嫌弃我吧，我不介意的。”

“…说什么傻话。”伊兰迪偏头亲了一下他的耳朵尖，“我要嫌弃你还不把你丢出去？”

“噗～”黑发的诺多忍不住弯起嘴角，“我觉得我们现在好gay哦。”

“什么东西？”伊兰迪不解。

“没有~没有。”尼菲斯突然觉得心情好了一点，他开始偷偷把眼泪鼻涕蹭到帖勒瑞的衣领上。

“行了，去洗手吃饭。”发现某精小动作的伊兰迪略带愠怒的揉乱对方的头发

“我起不来，身上好酸…”尼菲斯因为后脑勺上的痒意而蠕动几下，“也不知道为什么，就觉得像被一打食人怪压扁过。”

“…你的灵魂太疲惫了，现在只是在勉强支撑你的身体。”伊兰迪忍不住叹气，“如果病症再发作，你很大概率会去曼督斯填死亡原因表。”

这么多年来尼菲斯唯一没变的就是他的傻乎乎。这家伙明明处在极度紧绷的心理状态，却还乱跑乱跳不好好照顾自己。

“现在先给我休息，待会再叫你吃饭。”伊兰迪把尼菲斯塞回羽绒被里，而后者挣扎着抗议：“等等！我的单反和三脚架…”

他终于想起被自己抛在不知何处的摄影装备。

“给你拿回来了，放在客厅。”

“那…手机…”

“还敢玩手机？！”

“我，我给家人说一声嘛…”尼菲斯摸摸鼻子，在伊兰迪的瞪视下乖乖发完消息后把手机老实上交。

唉，中洲更新的网剧只能明天看了。

沉迷次生子女影视的诺多病患默默叹气。

伊兰迪把房间里的灯调暗一些，然后给他掖好被角。

尼菲斯下意识的抓住帖勒瑞的手。

“睡吧。”伊兰迪将他冰凉的手指拢入自己的掌心，“我给你唱首歌。”

旋绕在屋内的柔和嗓音宛如海螺空腔内的海浪，尼菲斯感受着肌肤相触的温度，安心的闭上眼睛。

他不知道，正是这首歌将他从死亡的边缘拉了回来。

后来即使很多年过去，伊兰迪想起当时海滩上发生的事情依旧会感到心悸。

尼菲斯裸露在外的肢体逐渐被一种诡异的灰色所覆盖，他的眼窝仿若重病一般深陷，精灵自身的光芒越来越暗淡。

“尼菲斯！”

他不停呼喊熟悉的名字，企图唤起对方灵魂深处的火焰，但那似乎并没有用。

他能感觉到尼菲斯非常痛苦，刺骨的悲伤仿佛无形的潮水冲刷着他的神经。

好难过啊…

伊兰迪突然意识到让好友离去或许并非坏事。

漂迫千年的诺多已经很累了。他的心千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠。

而至少在曼督斯的殿堂他能得到休息，然后重生，正如他效忠的王室诸子和领主们一样。

即使这需要漫长的等待——毕竟纳牟那里还排了一条望不到尽头的队——但没关系。

精灵是随阿尔达永生的种族，伊兰迪有足够的耐心和时间。

可他不想尼菲斯在折磨中逝去，他不希望自己的好友最后拥有的是无尽的黑暗。

他怀中的诺多是一个笑起来露出点点虎牙、喜欢送给他各式珠宝和被天鹅啄的吱哇乱叫的活泼青年。

尼菲斯本该是，也就是如此。

带着苦涩的祝愿，伊兰迪唱起母亲教给他安抚心灵的曲子。

一开始他的声音有些颤抖，但很快帖勒瑞族独特的语调变得流畅起来。

与海为伴的昆迪将浪花、微风与海鸟的鸣叫谱进乐中，随着悠扬的节奏四散。

伊兰迪用侧脸挨着尼菲斯的额头，任由自己的泪水溢出眼眶。

你送与我亲手开采出的珍贵宝石，我将它们撒在停靠我心爱白船的海港上。

我会在遍布猫眼石、钻石和白水晶的沙滩上眺望，等你乘坐我的白船归来，而优美的歌谣便是我作为见面的礼物。

即使我们曾经分离，相隔万里，但尼菲斯——我亲爱的朋友——请你不要忘记我，请你一定回到我的身边。

他握着好友的手，注视着远方阿瑞恩的余晖消失在海平面以下。

“尼菲斯，星星升起来了。”银发的帖勒瑞喃喃自语道。

然后有什么温暖的东西顺着他们相扣的十指蔓延。

伊兰迪惊愕地低头，发现臂弯中诺多的躯体重新亮起属于首生子女的光芒。

尼菲斯依旧紧闭着眼，脸色也白的像张纸，但他已不再哭泣，呼吸也趋于平缓。

他最终还是留了下来。

伊兰迪不清楚究竟是某位大能者开恩还是尼菲斯足够幸运，他也不想去思考那么多——因为他的内心充斥着巨大的喜悦。

“太好了…”他忍不住吻在尼菲斯的耳朵尖上，“这真是太好了。”

你没有再次丢下我。

不过当事精在昏睡一天被饿醒后表示，他啥都不记得了。

由于灵魂过于虚弱，在伊兰迪的监督下尼菲斯不得不开始躺床修养。

一如在上，他头一次觉得自己像个次生子女。

不行，他是个骄傲的诺多，不能这么怂得乖乖听帖勒瑞的话。

但伊兰迪做的饭好好吃。

真香！

而且伊兰迪会温柔的拥抱他，帮他掖被角，还唱歌给他听。

曼威的翅膀，他应该是全维林诺最幸福的诺多了。

尼菲斯的性格很乐观，某种程度上这也是他还没彻底心碎至死的原因。

由于躺床期间太过无聊，黑发小病号干脆抱着电脑继续剪自己的延时摄影视频。

鉴于之前在海滩上拍的画面只有一小部分能用，他只好左右扒拉在中洲无聊时拍的素材。

尼菲斯对海相隔的那片大陆有着非常复杂的感情。在那里他几乎失去了所有，可同时他也体会到了许多不同的事物。

其中之一就是雪。

他开始很讨厌雪，也讨厌随之而来的冬天。当年跟随费诺陛下的部队在中洲的第一个冬季就遭遇了不小的损失，他们还是初次体会那种刺骨的感觉。

尼菲斯有时会想起芬国昐陛下的队伍，赫尔卡拉赫又有多冷呢？

他只知道太多的冰冷会带走仅剩的暖意。诺多将帖勒瑞杀死推入寒冷的海水中，抛弃自己的同族在风暴笼罩的冰峡上。

最后他们的灵魂之火都逐渐熄灭。

跟随偶像作死之前的尼菲斯堪称暖宝宝，脸颊和手指从来都是温热的。而之后的尼菲斯……

唉！

他在心里给自己一个流泪表情包。

一直到近现代尼菲斯才对冬天稍微改观。在暖气片、肥牛火锅和电热水壶的帮助下他终于能体会到这个糟糕季节的一点美丽之处。

他曾经捧着海螺坐在窗台上，看玻璃上冰花蔓延和屋外静静飘落的雪。

邻居家的人类小孩时常出来玩闹，偶尔抬头看见他便会热情的打招呼，尼菲斯也就笑着摆摆手当个回应。

次生子女寿命短暂，数代更迭后他们早已忘记昔日这片土地上歌颂的传说。千百年前的雪埋葬过无数精灵的尸骨，千百年后它们只是毛线帽和羽绒服上晶莹的点缀，转瞬间消失不见。

尼菲斯的PTSD闪回里有一个画面是他独自站在大雪里，脚边躺着脸面模糊的死去同族，氧化成褐色的血把那些白色的小晶体都浸透了。

真冷啊。

他呼出的气息凝成水雾，耳朵尖和鼻子麻木发疼。

好冷。

“啪！”

尼菲斯的脑门突然挨了一巴掌。他回过神，看见伊兰迪满脸严肃的坐在床边。

“发什么呆呢？”伊兰迪抬手去搓他的脸，“你怎么又那么凉！？”

又？

黑发诺多眨眨眼。他对自己的体温早就丧失了正确的估计：“额…很凉吗？”

“摸着冻手。叫你整天玩电脑！”伊兰迪起身从柜子里翻出一件鹅绒袍子，甩手扔在尼菲斯头上：“快点穿上出来吃饭。”

咿——跟天鹅一样凶。

尼菲斯吐吐舌头。

今天的菜有他喜欢的扇贝，好久没正经吃过阿门洲海鲜的诺多碗边摞着一堆壳。

“你的视频剪完了？”伊兰迪给他盛了碗汤，随口问道。

“没有。”尼菲斯还在吸溜扇贝汁，“这边海岸线目前拍不到好的，我后面再看看别处怎么样吧。”

“我明天出海。你要和我一起去吗？”

哎？

尼菲斯突然僵住。

很久很久以前伊兰迪也说过同样的话，邀请他乘坐自己的白船游玩。

那时他很激动的答应。

可现在他却用力抿着唇宛如哑巴。

你的船…

你建好了新的船呢…

“你要和我一起去吗？”眼看好友又在走神，伊兰迪再次问了一遍。

“额？！”尼菲斯差点咬到舌头，慌乱中他下意识随口回答，“好，好啊！”

“那待会你要早点睡，不可以再玩太晚电脑。”银发的帖勒瑞顺便嘱咐。

而某诺多已经完全傻呆——我刚刚？！答应了什么？？？

tbc


	7. 回家的港口

当天晚上熄灯后尼菲斯在床上翻来覆去烙饼，而且还是不敢太大动静的烙饼，毕竟伊兰迪就睡在隔壁房。

一如啊！

我该怎么办哟？

黑头发的诺多抱着枕头无声哀嚎。

他不是不想和伊兰迪出海，只是，只是这也太……

尼菲斯知道自己算不上勇敢，和那些品格高尚的王室成员相比他就是个怯弱的渣渣。

如果是以前，他顶多就是怕树林里的毛毛虫。但现在他怕疼、怕死、怕被关曼督斯不给回家还怕任何能触发他疑似PTSD病症的一切。

当年打仗他完全是凭着对王室效忠的热血和肾上腺素拼过去的。

所以在失去能够追随的领主后，尼菲斯曾经深陷迷茫。

凯勒布理鹏殿下的死便是刻在他灵魂中剧痛的记忆之一。冬青郡的主人有着和早逝的祖父相似的样貌，每次尼菲斯望着他距离遥远的侧脸都觉得自己又看到了费诺陛下，那是他的家族宣誓效忠的王室，是他永远不会动摇的敬仰。

凯勒布理鹏殿下同样是天才的工匠，他带领伊瑞詹的诺多们锻造出许许多多精美的珠宝。

在那段岁月里尼菲斯恍惚以为自己又回到了提里安。

他有领主，有工坊，每天上街思考最多的东西就是买什么菜做晚饭。

直到安纳塔，或者说是索隆的到来。

尼菲斯见过安纳塔。彼时那位“天赋宗师”刚好在广场上演讲，他便抱着颗卷心菜好奇的凑过去听。

平心而论，安纳塔说的话虽然鬼扯居多，但其中一些还是狠戳了他的心窝。

【精灵难道不能将这片土地变得美如伊瑞西亚，甚至像维林诺吗？】

长久的岁月使得诺多基本都对中洲产生了情感，他们喜欢这里的山川河流，喜欢这里的森林和盛开的花朵，也喜欢这里颜色独特的矿石。

毕竟，这是他们出生的大陆。

他们想把自己喜欢的地方变得更加美好，难道错了吗？

尼菲斯到现在都想不通。

之后的流浪里他遇到过几个年纪较小的留守精灵，对方讨论宝钻征战史时他捧着红茶不说话，安静得看他们互相争论。

很多事情都是有了结果才有批判。可当年的尼菲斯又怎么知道结果是什么呢？

费诺陛下不知道。

凯勒布理鹏殿下也不知道。

小精灵们都在感叹假如当初怎样怎样。

但那都是天真的幻想。

尼菲斯也有过幻想。

在目睹伊瑞詹陷落、凯勒布理鹏殿下的尸体被索隆折辱后，他有很长一段时间反复做同样的梦。

芬威陛下没有死，费诺陛下也没有死，谁都没有死，宝钻没有丢，他还在维林诺做个没存在感的背景板精。

战争、伤痛和狰狞的黑暗大军才是真正的梦。

他会从梦里醒来，为眼前安宁的一切哭泣，接着又在哭泣中真正睁开眼，对着天花板无声流泪。

心痛的仿佛要碎成粉末。

尼菲斯把脸埋在鹅绒枕头里，拼命嗅上面的熏香味道。

窗外温柔的海浪声时起时落，就像他从神奇海螺里听到的那样。

裹紧身上的鹅绒被，尼菲斯吸吸鼻子，眼皮越来越沉，最终睡着了。困倦让他没有意识到自己的疑似PTSD并没有像以前那样在回忆时发作。

由于忘记设闹钟，尼菲斯第二天是被伊兰迪叫醒的。

“起床了懒虫，说好的出海呢？”银发的帖勒瑞开玩笑的用被子把迷糊的好友包成长条，然后开始轻轻摇晃他，“再晚太阳升高海滩上就很热啦。”

“嗯…？”尼菲斯睡眼惺忪，黑褐色的头发散在枕头上。他费力把手从被子包里挣脱出来，一把糊上伊兰迪的脸，“你这样我怎么起来啊！”

后者并没有恼怒，反而微微笑起来。从尼菲斯的角度刚好能看到那双闪耀着微光的蓝眼睛。

他的呼吸不由得停了一拍。

从前怎么没发现伊兰迪挺好看的？！

精灵都长的很美。

皮肤黑点的有异域风情，胖点的自带婴儿肥可爱效果，雀斑是特色，单眼皮是高贵典雅。

总之在种族加成下大家都各有特色的好看。但正因为如此，精灵们的审美标准比次生子女还要高。

说老实话，在没出奔之前诺多精的美丽标准基本停留在王室子孙和领主们身上。直到登陆中土后，他们才发现原来自己的长相也能被称作俊美。

尼菲斯还记得同队伍的一个精灵之前出过一个解救被困次生子女的任务，回来之后就对着镜子左右端详：“不是吧，我这脸居然被夸了？”

人类对昆迪美貌的称赞让很多普通的诺多都惊讶不已，对“好看”也有了新的认识。

但身为第一家族的粉丝，在费诺里安诸子的颜值洗礼下尼菲斯的好看标准就有点严格了。他觉得自己身边的精灵都很平常，并没有什么“好看”的地方。

中土的其他精诸如辛达西尔凡他同样都没有感觉。

至于第一美女露西恩公主，尼菲斯根本没有见过所以更没有感想。

可现在他突然觉得伊兰迪很好看——连对方颧骨上由于常年出海而造成的小晒斑都特别吸引人！

怎，怎么回事？！

突如其来的陌生感觉让尼菲斯的心跳加速，他脸上的皮肤也开始灼热起来。

“你脸红干嘛？”伊兰迪发现了尼菲斯的异常，他伸手贴上尼菲斯的额头，“不会发烧了吧？”

“没有！是你把我晃的！”黑发的诺多恼羞成怒的抗议。

“谁叫你不起床。”伊兰迪顺势给了对方一个脑瓜崩。

这场随意的打闹在某种程度上暂时减轻了尼菲斯对于出海的紧张感，但随着离停泊港口的距离越来越近，他开始控制不住的颤抖。

尼菲斯杀过精灵。

他杀过帖勒瑞，也杀过辛达。

自己亲手锻造的长剑诞生在最美好的岁月，本是为了保护家园而存在，却在之后的时光中反复浸泡同族的鲜血。

他是诺多，诺多的荣光他引以为豪，诺多的罪孽他同样背负。

尼菲斯本打算拍完延时摄影就永远深居佛米诺斯不出来的，从没想过要再次到访。

他有什么资格坐上伊兰迪重新造好的船呢？

这样想着，他的双腿逐渐沉重起来，最后干脆停滞不前。

尼菲斯并不知道，其实从回家的那一刻起他就给自身施加了巨大的压力。他强迫自己过得开心，但在内心深处他很愧疚，愧疚于亲朋也愧疚于同族。

而在天鹅港蹲的那三天里这种愧疚感与日俱增，只是他拼命忽视。

如果说他一个人还能用脑内吐槽来强撑笑脸，可现在随着伊兰迪的出现他根本不知道该怎么办。

伊兰迪是他心底最重的伤痕，在他面前他永远没办法伪装。

“尼菲斯？”察觉到好友并未跟上，伊兰迪疑惑的回头。

只见尼菲斯站在原地低着头，头发垂下来在他的侧脸上映下一片阴影。他用双臂环抱住自己，明明是艳阳高照的天气他却仿佛置身于寒冷的地方。

“尼菲斯？”伊兰迪莫名心慌，他走回去轻轻用手贴上对方的脸，“你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

“我…”尼菲斯一开口，眼泪就止不住的涌出来，“对不起…”

看着哭到话都说不出来的尼菲斯，伊兰迪心疼的抱住他：“我们今天不去海港。”

是他的错，尼菲斯最近好转的样子让他有点掉以轻心，险些忘记了那个可怕的病症还没痊愈。

“可是，额。”尼菲斯抽噎了一下，“我，我答应…”

他明明答应了的。

“我们今天不去。”伊兰迪的声音很坚定，他偏过头吻了一下尼菲斯的耳朵尖。

于是出海的计划就这样咕掉了。

之后几天伊兰迪还是照常出去，而再次被迫躺床修养的尼菲斯觉得丢脸极了，并且明明答应却没有做到这件事更让他窘迫。

次生子女不是老说什么“喜欢就买，不行就分，多喝热水，重启试试”之类的吗？

身为精灵他不缺钱，目前也暂时不用和伊兰迪“分手”，热水每天都喝，就差重启了。

说老实话，重生一下会不会真的好一点？

尼菲斯开始刹不住脑洞。

不过既然不出海，他的延时摄影又该怎么剪呢？

他想了很多种方式，但最终答案却有点出乎意料。

“尼菲斯。”这天早上，伊兰迪一如既往的过来叫他起床——他已经很久没有设过闹钟了。

“…不起…”某诺多缩回被子里，徒留一个发顶在外面。

今天怎么比平时要早呢？

“快点。”

在帖勒瑞的催促下，尼菲斯只好起床收拾自己。

“你要带我去哪呀？”

吃过早饭后伊兰迪就把尼菲斯拉出了门，可偏偏又不告诉他去哪里，弄得他一头雾水。

“带你出海。”伊兰迪依旧牵着他的手不放，他也就不好意思甩开。

出海？

可这个方向……不对吧？！

尼菲斯心里的疑惑更大了。

从双树纪开始伊兰迪就不喜欢扎堆，所以在遇到尼菲斯之前他一直是一个精住，家的位置也比较偏僻。

据他所知这周围没有其他小海港啊。

这时远处一个白色的东西吸引了他的注意力。

咦——

尼菲斯瞪大眼睛。

那是一艘帖勒瑞的船，有着熟悉的天鹅状雕花和宽大的风帆。

“是我的船。”伊兰迪回头看着他，嘴角上扬，蓝色的眸子仿若星辰般闪耀。

“怎么…哎！？”尼菲斯刚发问，就突然被伊兰迪拉住跑起来。

带着咸味的海风将他们的头发吹起来，耳边是海鸟清脆的鸣叫声，但尼菲斯感到最清晰的却是手上传来的伊兰迪的温度。

他们一路跑到那艘白船附近，尼菲斯才发现面前居然有一个和天鹅港码头差不多的供人行走的木台。

那个架子虽然不大，但很结实，一直延伸到足够停泊那艘白船的水区。

“这是…”尼菲斯的舌头都快打结了。木头的样子很新，并没有什么被海水腐蚀的痕迹，一看就是这几天才做好的。

“那天是我考虑不周，才害得你难过。”伊兰迪转过身，望着尼菲斯灰褐色的眼睛道，“我知道你暂时不想去澳阔隆迪，所以我新建了一个港口，今后我们都可以从这里出海。”

啊？

尼菲斯愣住。

半晌，他慢慢笑起来，露出一点调皮的虎牙：“我能冒昧问一下新港口叫什么吗？”

其实平心而论那连码头都算不上，只是普通的木台。可他却觉得某种温暖的东西在充斥着自己的胸口。

“你起一个名字好了。”伊兰迪动作温柔的把尼菲斯被风吹散的头发拨到耳后。

“伊兰迪。”

尼菲斯终于忍不住，扑过去紧紧拥抱住对方。他把脸埋在伊兰迪的颈窝里，任由泪水溢出眼眶：“就叫伊兰迪。”

从中洲西渡回维林诺的诺多精灵大多需要停靠帖勒瑞族的港口。

尼菲斯也一样。

但他停靠的地方并非澳阔隆迪，他也是此时此刻，才真正从漂流万里的船上下来。

tbc


	8. 结束与开始的乐章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a lecture about media my tutor Graeme said" Photographs are very much to do about time. It captures a moment in time and preserves it. And it preserves it through a working simply of the thing itself, through light on a plate——chemical reaction. Photograph is about writing with lights.That's what the term comes from. Photo is 'light'. Graph is 'to write'. Writing with lights, that's what the photograph is. The light captures the past and preserves it for the future, for the present, for the now."  
> It inspires me to write Niphice's story.  
> 这也是我为什么设定尼菲斯喜欢摄影的理由。我希望他，或者他们，在阿门洲都能有一个用光书写的未来。

伊兰迪新造的船和以前有些不同，尼菲斯踏上甲板后下意识地看向船舱。

当初为了感激好友给他捞了海螺，他用贝壳和蓝宝石做过一个海豚风铃作为回礼。伊兰迪很开心，收到后就把风铃挂在舱门口。

可现在那里空荡荡的。

尼菲斯有些恍惚——他的风铃和那艘旧日的白船一起，遗失在不知名的地方。

看到尼菲斯盯着舱门发呆，伊兰迪顿时明白对方在想什么。

他走上前捏了下尼菲斯的脸：“没事，丢了就算了，以后你可以再做新的。”

“…好啊。”黑发的诺多愣了下，然后露出一个浅浅的笑容。

帖勒瑞族的精灵都是擅长航海的水手，那蔚蓝色的浪花与风早就融入他们的血液。

在阳光的照耀下伊兰迪的头发仿佛最纯净的秘银，再加上那张俊美的脸和修长的身材，导致坐在一旁的尼菲斯又开始感叹——怎么自从觉得伊兰迪好看之后，就越来越好看了呢？

今日的风向很适合出海，不一会远处的沙滩就看不见了。

而这时尼菲斯才后知后觉的想起——他忘带相机了！

啊！他的延时摄影！

“下次再拍好了。”尼菲斯摸摸鼻子，对提出返航的伊兰迪摆手，“后面还有很多机会出海的呀。”

他们是精灵，拥有着今后无穷无尽的岁月。

“说起来，你为什么会选择摄影？”既然聊到这个话题，伊兰迪也就随口问道，“跟次生子女学的？”

“嗯。”尼菲斯点了点头。

他一直觉得人类非常聪慧，他们有许多发明让富有创造力的诺多都为之惊叹。但摄影最吸引尼菲斯的地方却是它特别的解释。

他把头靠在围栏上，灰褐色的眼睛笑得弯弯的：“伊兰迪，在次生子女的某种语言中，照片的意思很特别。”

“英语photograph取自希腊语，photo是光，graph是书写，合在一起就是writing with light，用光来书写。”

通过光记录下过去的某一刻，然后将它保存到未来。这样无论何时何地，哪怕你已不在我的身边，我仍然可以触摸到你和我在一起的瞬间。

尼菲斯喜欢摄影，是因为他深知美好的事物有多容易消散。

“真的是很特别的意思。”伊兰迪想起之前在港口尼菲斯给他拍过照，“原来你也用光在记录我啊。”

“当然啊，伊兰迪那么好，肯定要拍下来贴满我的房间～”黑发的诺多顺势开起玩笑。

接下来的时间他们过的很愉快。阿门洲的海不像现代中洲的水域那样带有污染，其中的动物也未被过度捕杀。

活泼的海豚成群结队地跃出水面，无数海鸟盘旋鸣叫，甚至有胆子大的冲下来抢尼菲斯手上的零食，追的他在甲板上绕圈跑，最后还是伊兰迪出手赶跑那些叽叽喳喳的小家伙。

天气是如此晴朗，没有漆黑的乌云也没有雷电暴雨。

尼菲斯伸出手，指尖沾上几滴飞溅的水珠。他原本以为自己的疑似PTSD会发作，可曾经一有机会就冒出来的幻境闪回今天却仿佛掉线了一般。

他握着染血长剑坐在船舱里的画面也没那么清晰了。

或许…他真的可以被治好。

因为尼菲斯很久没有出过海，所以不想那么早回去，伊兰迪便依他的意愿决定在海上过夜。

像很久以前的初次出海一样，他们肩并肩躺在甲板上，看着埃雅仁迪尔之星缓缓升起，如火的晚霞渐渐隐没在深蓝的夜幕中。

尼菲斯去拉伊兰迪的手，后者没有拒绝，而是有力的回握住。

帖勒瑞的精灵一般都习惯在傍晚返港回家，所以现在海上只剩下他们。白色的天鹅船飘荡在平静的海面上，就像一片轻柔的羽毛。

感受着肌肤相触的温度，尼菲斯觉得自己是全维林诺最幸福的诺多精了。

很久以前在认识伊兰迪的时候他感慨过，现在的他依旧如此。

他曾经以为伊兰迪永远都不会再理他了，甚至打算就这样忘掉对方。

是的，尼菲斯有过那种想法。

多讽刺啊，在中洲被病痛折磨的时候他靠着关于伊兰迪的模糊不清的回忆苟延残喘，而等他回来了，却又升起放弃的念头。

老实说，尼菲斯自己也认为怪怪的。

他尝试改变，却仿佛一只迷路在荒漠的幼兽一样找不到方向。

最后他只好像鸵鸟似的把头进沙子里，茫然、恐惧又不知所措。

精灵的PTSD症状和次生子女不同，其中诺多的病情最为严重和诡异。他们身负诅咒，有的经历过滔天的海浪和风暴，有的曾在寒冷刺骨的冰峡上匍匐前行。

而在彼岸的大陆，他们目睹同伴死在眼前，也把刀剑刺入亲族的身体。悲痛与愤怒撕扯着他们的神智，在昔日耀眼的灵魂上刻下无数的伤痕。

尼菲斯在回归老精论坛上加入过一个互助小组，里面的成员会匿名分享自己的故事，相当于吐槽树洞。

里面有一位诺多精是凯勒巩殿下的亲卫队成员。和尼菲斯一样，这位精灵也没有在第三纪元西渡，而是留守原地，看着中土斗转星移，山河变换。

他的PTSD是在19世纪爆发的。

由于当年是他和队友们把迪奥殿下的双胞胎儿子丢进了树林，那两个小精灵便从此出现在他的每一个梦境里。

这件事在之后的岁月里带给他巨大的痛楚。

没有人知道多瑞亚斯双子的经历，于是梦中他目睹他们失足摔下悬崖，被半兽人的座狼撕咬成碎片，在漆黑幽暗的地牢里蜷缩着哭泣。

他努力伸手试图拉住两个无助的孩子，可无论怎样尝试，他都没办法碰到哪怕一点衣角。

他疯狂地想找到他们，可随着时代变迁遗弃埃卢林和埃卢瑞德的地方已经成为人类的一个火车站。

他迷茫地来到等候大厅，周围的一切都开始涣散。

那两个孩子会坐哪一班，到哪里去呢？沿途有好多站，他们又会在何处下车？

这位精灵在密密麻麻的列车乘次表前站了整整一天，最后终于崩溃。

他意识到自己永远弥补不了过错。

埃卢林和埃卢瑞德早就无迹可寻。

“所以我就在月台上举枪准备自杀。但被值班的次生子女警察拦住了。”

也不知道是不是他寻死回家的念头太强烈，从警察局出来第二天他就收到了西渡的通知。

相较于尼菲斯这种和王室成员没什么交集的背景板精，这位诺多与凯勒巩殿下的关系要更为密切。

多少次他跟随着金发的王子在平原上纵马飞驰，费诺里安的旗帜高高飘扬。

他发誓为自己的领主献出生命，却只能跪在冰冷的大厅中望着对方失去神采的空洞眼眸。

他连泪水都无法流出。

故事的最后，这位精灵写道：“我那天好恨啊，恨辛达，恨多瑞亚斯。我也恨自己为什么没有死，如果我死了，换凯勒巩殿下活下来该多好？”

“我没有保护好殿下，是我的失职。明明是我们卫队的错，却迁怒到两个孩子的身上。”

“我们在痛失所爱的同时，也在让别人失去他们的爱。”

明明每个人都在竭尽全力拯救自己在意的东西，偏偏最后什么都留不住。

尼菲斯转头，看着躺在旁边的伊兰迪轻轻开口道：“伊兰。”

“嗯？”伊兰迪有些惊讶，伊兰是维林诺的黑暗还未降临前尼菲斯常叫的昵称，他已经很久没有听到过了。

“伊兰。”黑头发的诺多表情很认真，“我要和你道歉。”

大家都说死亡是一如送给次生子女的礼物，尼菲斯曾经羡慕过。

死去，然后来到另一个世界，前生的经历全部都不记得，这是多幸福的事啊。

但他现在发现永生或许并不是那么糟糕。

至少我还有机会告诉你。

告诉你我昔日无缘出口的话语。

我还来得及，祈求你的原谅。

“我杀了你的同族，抢了你们的船。”尼菲斯的声音有点颤抖，他深呼吸了几口气，仿佛这样就可以止住哭泣的冲动。

“这不能怪你……”伊兰迪张嘴想要打断好友的话，对方的古怪病症尚未痊愈，现在最好不要刺激。

“不，你让我说完！”尼菲斯抽了下鼻子，“我必须…说。”

“好。”银发的帖勒瑞顿时心疼起来，他侧过身揽住尼菲斯的肩膀，“我听你说。”

“我去抢你们的船，是因为我们失去了芬威陛下。我，我们失去了深爱的东西。”

“可是我忘记了，那些船也是你们深爱的东西。它们被抢走之后，你们也会伤心。”

“对不起。”

对不起，都是我太冲动。

“不，我也要道歉。”伊兰迪望着尼菲斯，抬手贴上他的脸，不顾对方瞪大的眼睛里满是不解，“我同样忘记了，你们失去了深爱的东西会很难过。”

“芬威陛下是一位非常好的国王，你们想为他报仇没有错。”

“而作为亲族的我，只想着不能失去心爱的白船，却忘了处于悲痛的你们有多绝望焦虑。”

“我在你最需要帮助的时候拒绝了你。”

“对不起。”

对不起，是我忽略了你的感受。

“伊兰…”尼菲斯再也忍不住，蹭进伊兰迪的怀里放声大哭。而伊兰迪搂着他，默默红了眼眶。

虽然远在澳阔隆迪，但他数年来听过一个又一个关于中土战争的故事，他知道他臂弯中的诺多有多勇敢。是他，是他们，在用血与骨拼死反抗那可怕骇人的黑暗。

如果他当初能帮帮尼菲斯，尼菲斯一定不会沦落到被病痛折磨的地步的。

可他们都太过高傲，固守着虚假的荣耀不肯放手。

对不起，是我们都太自私了。

海风吹过舒展的船帆，远处传来座头鲸低沉的歌声。

尼菲斯和伊兰迪拥抱着彼此，黑褐色和银色的头发在白色的甲板上散在一起，他们的体温互相渗透，仿若从未分开。

瓦尔妲的星辰在墨色的天空中闪耀，正如千年前奎维耶能湖畔的夜晚。

而等到阿瑞恩的光辉升起时，一切都会有新的开始。

end


End file.
